


desert

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Crocodile feels at home in the desert.
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 4





	desert

In the arid climate of the desert, Crocodile was exceptionally powerful. He felt right at home, surrounded by an element he had complete control over. Regardless of his opponent, he had the upper hand in nearly any fight. 

After spending so much time inside the stone walls of Impel Down, going back to the desert was like a dream. For the first time since Alabasta, he was practically unstoppable. Sure, he was still a wanted criminal, no longer under the protection of the World Government, but that didn’t matter. They couldn’t stop him.

Now, he felt freer than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
